


More Precious than Medals

by fifty_fifty



Series: Rio Medals [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He padded into the shower room and his heart almost missed a beat when he saw a young dark-haired man under the running shower. God. He swallowed with difficulty as he watched the water flow down the back of the man’s neck and over his lean, taut back and perfectly toned arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Precious than Medals

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so apologies in advance for any errors I’ve missed.

Arthur rubbed his face in his hands and ran one through his now dry and stiff chlorine encrusted hair with a sigh. The thrill and adrenaline high of making it to the finals of the 100m butterfly had faded about an hour ago.

He hated random drug testing. He understood why it happened and why this year was going to be particularly strict and thorough given the Russian drugs scandal. But after waiting through a battery of tests which had now taken at least 2 hours, he just wanted to change out of his damp trunks, take a long, hot shower and head back to his hotel room to sleep.

The door to the small room opened and a man who was taking off his lanyard startled when he saw him.

“Oh,” he said. “Eu pensei que todo mundo já tinha ido.”

Arthur sighed. “I’m sorry, não falo português.”

The man grinned at him. “Ah, estou entendendo. Sir, are you not leaving? I thought everyone was gone?”

Arthur closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. Great. He’d been forgotten. “I was waiting to be released from drug testing.” He groused.

“Oh Mister…”

“Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon.”

“Mister Pendragon, everyone went home about…” The man looked at his watch. “Vinte minutos, twenty minutes past.”

Arthur grabbed his bag. “I can go then?” he asked.

The man checked his clipboard. “Artur Pendragon. Artur Pendragon. Great Britain? Hmm, yes. You may go.”

Arthur didn’t waste anymore time, he got up off the bench, swiftly passed the man at the door and made his way to the locker room.

 

***

 

It was rather strange in the locker room. Completely deserted and abandoned, compared to just a few hours ago where it was overflowing with athletes. It was too quiet now. 

He unzipped his bag and grabbed a clean towel and his toiletries bag, then stripped off his tracksuit and swim trunks. He didn’t bother to wrap the towel around his waist, he was the only one here afterall. 

As he got near the showers he scowled. Someone had left them running, rather than turning them off when they left. _Eco-Olympics my arse,_ he thought.

He padded into the shower room and his heart almost missed a beat when he saw a young dark-haired man under the running shower. God. He swallowed with difficulty as he watched the water flow down the back of the man’s neck and over his lean, taut back and perfectly toned arse.

_Don’t react, don’t react_ , he willed his body, thankful that the man was at least at the far end of the showers.

The man turned, eyes closed beneath a dark fringe of hair as he pressed a hand against the tiles, his other hand stroking his cock.

Arthur held back a gasp. But only just. Merlin Emrys. Merlin was also on Team GB, but he swam longer distances than Arthur did, specialising in the 1500m freestyle. He and Arthur had taken an instant dislike to each other when Merlin had joined the team last year, they now had a reluctant truce with plenty of heated glares. 

Due to the fact that they couldn’t stand each other and because they trained in different places (Merlin in Cardiff, Arthur in London) they didn’t see each other often. 

The sight of Merlin naked wasn’t a new one to Arthur he’d seen Merlin in the showers after competitions, though he always tried not to stare and kept his eyes down. He knew Merlin was fit with body to die for, but Arthur wasn’t out and didn’t want to have an inopportune erection in the locker rooms out him. Certainly not over Emrys. There were no openly gay professional swimmers and Arthur had no desire to be known as the first. He could just imagine how awkward things would be at future swimming meets. 

It was too late for him now though, his body had betrayed him well and truly. He’d gone from half-mast to fully erect in record time the moment he saw Merlin tugging on his cock. Hardly his fault though when he was confronted with Merlin fucking Emrys in all his magnificent glory masturbating in front of his very eyes. A perfect wank fantasy if there ever was one!

Emrys leant his head against the tiles now and let out a loud guttural moan.

_Fuck_. Arthur was screwed. He palmed his own cock and let out a quiet gasp. 

Merlin’s eyes snapped opened suddenly and he froze mid-stroke, his eyes widened as he darted a glance over towards Arthur. Then just as quickly he started to smirk confidently and carried on running his hand up and down his prick, the bastard. He starred Arthur in the eye as he turned, leaning his back and head against the tiles, water running obscenely down his gorgeous, fit chest and flat stomach. Trailing down the dark trail of hair to his groin and over his hand and cock. He was putting on a display for Arthur, silently challenging him.

“Oh fuck. Fuck,” Arthur whispered, instantly dropping his towel and toiletries bag.

Merlin arched his back and moaned again, eyes closed. God, Arthur was only human. He fisted his own cock as he quickly marched over to Merlin, capturing his lips with his own. His tongue plunged deep when Merlin’s lips parted in a startled gasp as Arthur forced his hand off his cock, circling them both in his strong, capable hand.

“Fucking tease,” Arthur growled.

“Mmm,” Merlin agreed, scratching his fingers down Arthur’s back. “W-wanted you. For so long,” Merlin murmured between kisses.

Arthur jerked their lengths in his hand with a dogged determinedness, revelling in the feel of Merlin’s cock against his; hot, soft and hard. Merlin writhed and gasped at his touch.

“Yes, Arthur. Just like that.”

“God, you’ll be the death of me, Emrys. Always so- so f-flippant and impertent,” Arthur stuttered, feeling his orgasm teetering on the edge.

Merlin smirked into their kiss and flipped them, pinning Arthur against the tiles with his forearm across his chest, increasing the pace on their cocks as he covered Arthur’s hand with his. “I think you like it, Pendragon,” Merlin muttered darkly, his voice low as he broke their kiss. “Britain’s golden boy. What would they say if they could see you now, huh? Hand on my cock, loving it. God, you want me as much as I want you.”

“Guh. God. Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed as he came, his body taut and arched before he relaxed against the tiles, sated. Merlin grunted and followed after him, the lights in the showers flickering madly. Then Arthur pulled him into his arms and ran his hand through Merlin’s hair before planting a kiss on his forehead.

“So,” asked Merlin. “My room, or yours?”

Arthur threw back his head and laughed.

 

***

 

He smiled, unable to help but feel proud as he stood watching in the crowd. 

‘God Save the Queen’ blared through the speaker and the Union Flag rose as his eyes met with Merlin’s who was taking a moment to scan the crowds from the top of the podium. 

He nodded at Merlin who coloured and gave him a smile, small and shy, a complete contrast to what had been going on in their room in the Olympic village for the last week. He smirked as he remembered how Leon and Gwaine had decided to leave them to it, rather than walk in on them and had dumped Merlin’s stuff on Leon’s bed, when Leon had moved out. 

Their eye contact broke and Merlin raised his arms in the air waving to the cheering crowd with a beaming smile. Arthur smiled to himself then as he felt his medals under his hoodie. Silver and bronze. Not a bad for his first Olympic games and Phelps wouldn’t be competing next time. But he was bursting with pride for Merlin and his gold. They had gotten off on the wrong foot to start with, but he knew this past week he’d found something that was more precious than medals in his newfound relationship with Merlin as they set their eyes towards more wins, more glory and Tokyo 2020.


End file.
